Banished
by TheFaye92
Summary: Toya has banished Syaoran from Clow. What will he and his friends do in order to get him back with his beloved Sakura? Read to find out. Please R and R! Indefinite Hiatus, sorry.
1. Toya's Word is Law

Hallo! It's been so long hasn't it? Well, I took a little while but here another Tsubasa fan fic from the one and only Amaterasu! Please enjoy.

This is a sequel to Warning Weddings are closer then they appear. If I were you I would read it so that you understand the situation. In case you don't want to read it just know that Syaoran and Sakura are married. Ammy and Kyah are my own characters, they are Sakura's cousins. 

Disclaimer: (Please insert a smart ass disclaimer comment here.)

Banished. Chapter 1. Toya's word is law.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The honeymoon had been wonderful. At the time Syaoran had never even thought of the consequences. Of course now that he was home, the reality of his trouble soon set in.

"We have to tell him."

"Why can't we just let him find out on his own?" Syaoran said as he placed a few unused items into the closet of the bed room he shared with Sakura.

"We can't keep a secret like this from Toya!" Sakura handed him the empty suitcase. 

Syaoran placed the case in the closet. Sakura hugged him and kissed his gently on the cheek.

"Syaoran, I love you. If Toya has a problem with you that's his fault, I wont let him bother you."

"But he's the king he can do whatever he wants to me." Syaoran said as he held open the door for his princess. 

"Yes, and I'm the princess and your technically a prince, he can't really do anything…" She trailed off. 

They walked down the hall towards the throne room. The guards bowed and opened the doors for the married couple. Inside Toya was seated on his throne, Yukito stood next to him smiling. Ammy and Kyah were sitting on the corner of the room chatting amongst themselves, white Mokona perched on Kyah's lap.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Mokona jumped over to them and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Syaoran patted the little manju bun on the head.

"Hey!" Ammy shouted patting Syaoran on the back. 

"How was your trip?" Kyah asked

"Wonderful. I'll tell you later." Sakura whispered. Ammy and Kyah giggled.

Syaoran bowed to Toya. The king gave him a 'I'll hate you till you die' mock smile.

"I hope you two had fun." Toya looked at Syaoran with a very hard icy glare.

"Y-Y-Yes," Syaoran stuttered. "your Majesty."

"Toya, Syaoran and I have an announcement to make." Sakura said. She smiled and grasped Syaoran's hand. Toya sat up and placed his hand under his chin. 

"What is it Sakura?" Mokona asked.

Syaoran kissed Sakura's hand. 

"I'M PREGNET!" Sakura jumped and smiled with glee. Ammy, Kyah and Mokona engulfed the couple in a hug.

If looks could kill Toya would have killed everyone in the room. He pointed at Syaoran and shouted in the loudest voice he could muster. 

"BANISHED! I BANISH YOU! BEGONE! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY SISTER! BANISHED! BANISHED! BANISHED!" 

Yukito sighed. "Inside voice your Majesty."

"King-of-Clow-say-what?" Sakura looked over at her older brother.

"Syaoran is banished from my kingdom! Ammy arrest him and have him out of this country by tomorrow." (AN: Ammy is captain of the castle's guards.)

Ammy looked over at Syaoran then over at Toya. Back to Syaoran, then to Toya. "No." 

"Excellent. Now with that in mind I- Say what?" Toya stood up.

"I said no Toya." Ammy stood her ground.

This would probable be the only time Syaoran would ever be thankful of Ammy.

Toya looked at his cousin as if he had been shot. "And now your betraying me! First you lock me in a damn closet and now your sticking up from him!" (AN: You'll have to read Wedding are closer than they appear to know what he's talking about.)

"Correct." Ammy said.

"You locked Toya in a closet?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips and giggled silently.

"Oh, yeah. It was great, I'll tell you later."

"Okay, well. In light of recent events I here by banish both the brat Syaoran and Ammy!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN"T BANISH MY SISTER!" Kyah screamed.

"AND YOU CAN"T BANISH MY HUSBAND!" Sakura roared so loud that the castle shook.

"I'm the king. I can do what ever I want."

"So your going to banish your own family?" Yukito asked rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Toya said over the shouting of his sister and cousin.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open. Yuko stood in the doorway, black Mokona on her shoulder. Watanuki stood behind her with an apprehensive look on his face. Fai and Kurogane were also present. Kurogane marched in and Fai smiled and waved.

"Tsk. So much yelling. And all for what? The miracle of life?" Yuko said.

"Who invited you?" Toya demanded.

Yuko completely ignored him. She went over to Sakura. "Congrats Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. WATANUKI!"

Watanuki jumped and pushed a box of cookies into Sakura's hands. "I made them for you two. Please enjoy them." Watanuki bowed and went over to Ammy's side to say hello.

"I'm happy for you two! I'm so glad Kuro-mi gave you the talk Syaoran-kun." Fai smiled.

Syaoran didn't say anything.

Now, we all know that Syaoran has a very slow moving temper. He doesn't really get mad. Sure he fights like a monster when Sakura is in danger but is he really angry? Be forewarned, your about to see the dark side of Syaoran.

"Your Majesty?" Syaoran stepped closer to the throne. Toya looked down at him angrily. "I just wanted to say…SHE'S MY WIFE! HAS THAT EVEN CROSSED YOUR MIND! MAYBE WHEN YOU GET MARRIED YOU'LL UNDERSTAND ALL THIS BUT FOR THE TIME BEING CAN YOU JUST LET ME BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER! **I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!**" 

The entire room was quite. No one could believe that Syaoran had the capability of yelling like that. 

"Wow." Kurogane said. 

"Hehe." Fai smiled.

"Are you done?" Toya asked as if he had blocked the entire thing out. 

Syaoran's shoulders drooped. "I give up." I said before retreating behind Sakura.

"Okay. Now I'm much more intent on chopping off your head for that outburst brat! But because I would never hear the end of it, I hear by decree…again, that you and Ammy are banished. White pork bun, loser ninja, why don't you go with them?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER?" Kurogane went completely unnoticed.

Mokona jumped into the air. "Right!"

Sakura grabbed Mokona by the foot. She pulled him into her arms and cuddled him so that he would be unable to open his mouth. "Who's side are you on?" She whispered into Mokona's ear. "You can't go around and banish people!" She shouted at Toya. 

"For some reason we just aren't getting the fact that I'm king. If I want to banish someone I can." Toya sat down on his throne as if nothing had happened. 

Mokona squirmed away from Sakura's grasp and got into the air. 

"Ammy!" Kyah screamed. Ammy pushed her twin away. 

"I'll be okay. I'm captain of the guards for a reason." She saluted at her sister and smiled.

Yuko grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "It's not safe for an expectant mother to dimension travel."

"But Syaoran!" She shouted. Tears filled her jade eyes. 

Syaoran grabbed her hand as he started t disappear. He pressed his lips to her hand. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"By Kuro-rin!" Fai waved. Kurogane grunted, his way of saying "see ya."

Suddenly the rushing wind of the portal disappeared, and they were gone. Sakura looked over at Toya, a killing intent in her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Cliff hanger! Don't worry, it shall continue soon! 

I've been writing a fan fic for Bleach, for some reason bleach fans just don't give the same love that you Tsubasa fan fic lovers do. The Bleach fan base is ignoring me and it hurts. Please review this story to keep my hopes up!

As always, free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. 

Love, Amaterasu! 


	2. The Beginning of a Quest!

One item before you read on…REVIEW!! Is that really to much to ask for!! Thank you to those of you who did review! Love! Love for you all!

Disclaimer: I own Tsubasa, just like how I hold the key of immortality and won the world poker tour three times in a row.

Chapter 2, The beginning of a quest!

000000000000000000000000

"STAY AWAY YOU PSHYCO WOMAN!"

**"HOLD STILL TOYA!! IF I KILL YOU I INHERRET THE KINGDOM AND I CAN BRING SYAORAN AND AMMY BACK!!"** Yuko, Kyah, Watanuki, Fai, Black Mokona, and Yukito were all struggling to hold Sakura back from mutilating Toya.

"Who knew the Princess was so strong?!" Watanuki shouted trying to pry Sakura's hand from Toya's shirt collar.

"Never underestimate the strength of a pregnant woman!" Fai shouted over screams and yelps.

"You act like you know first hand!" Kyah pointed out.

_While the guys in Clow try to get Sakura away from her brother…_

Kurogane landed on his belly onto some soft grass. Syaoran landed on him, Ammy on Syaoran and Mokona landed on Ammy's head. They all looked around, it was dark so there wasn't much to see. Kurogane automatically recognized the place they were in. It would be his Japan. In Tomoyo's place courtyard.

Kurogane sat up, knocking everyone who had been on top of him off. Ammy sat up. "Where are we?" She asked.

"This is Japan. My home country. Now get up and move. We have to talk to my master." Kurogane started to walk to a door in the courtyard. Syaoran and Ammy followed timidly.

Once down a series of hallways and up a flight of stairs or two, they came to the Tomoyo's room. Inside the princess was waiting quietly. She invited them to sit down and enjoy some tea.

The princess explained that she was aware of everything that had gone on. She congratulated Syaoran as he was going to become a father. She wished Ammy well and said that she set up sleeping quarters and dinner would be in thirty minutes on the dot. In the meantime they would try to come up with some ideas as to how they could get Syaoran reunited with his wife and Ammy with her sister.

"We could demand he allow him back with brute force?" Kurogane suggested. No one was really keen on the idea.

"We could blackmail him? I know a lot of secrets about Toya." Ammy smiled evilly. When she had locked Toya in a closet she made sure to read his journal before she left his room. The proposal was given some thought by the other, a possible back up plan if all else failed.

Dinner came and they all headed for the dinning room to eat. That was when Tomoyo dropped her chopsticks and snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Gifts, you flatter him with priceless treasures from other Countries and then use Mokona to send them to him!"

"That might work." Ammy said.

"Mokona is willing to do it!" The white pork bun started to dance on Kurogane's head. The ninja swatted Mokona away.

Everyone looked over at Syaoran. Syaoran felt his days as a feather collector come back. This treasure hunting would involve both his archeological know how and his skills in combat. This might work. It was along shot, but it could work.

After dinner the table was cleared and a map of Japan placed on the table. Tomoyo pointed out a place on the map. Haru's Peak, a large mountain in the a providence near the palace.

"On this mountain is a bird that protects an egg of pure silver. It will take some climbing and sneaking and all sorts of skills to get to it, but," Tomoyo smiled. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"All we'll need is a map." Syaoran said.

"No need. I know this country like I know my own blade." Kurogane crossed his arms. At least he would have something to do.

"All right then! You leave tomorrow!" Tomoyo said avidly.

_In Clow_

Sakura was sitting on her bed with a very hateful and angry expression, very unlike the princess we all know and love. Yuko and Kyah sat next to her. It had taken the about an hour to get Sakura away from Toya. The princess had grabbed hold of the throne when Toya got away, then she held onto the throne room door, still screaming at him. They had to lift her up just to get her to her room.

Yuko was panting, she normally had Watanuki do all the work, it had been a awhile since she had participated in such a physically demanding challenge. She needed some sake, and a lot of it.

"You know, Sakura-chan. I know a sure fire way to piss Toya off." Yuko said after she had caught hold of her breath.

"Does it involve him on fire?" Sakura asked, I you were standing in front of her you would have backed up because the fire in her eyes was so power and strong.

"No. But it will make him miserable, and may even get Syaoran-"

"I'll do it!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed hold of Yuko's collar.

Yuko made Sakura release her clothes. "Okay, this is what you have to do." Both Sakura, Black Mokona, and Kyah lined in to hear.

000000000000000000000000000

Kyah nervously knocked on Toya's door. She had to knock a few more times before someone shouted from inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Toya." Kyah pushed open the door. Inside Toya was backed up against the wall. All the furniture in his room was placed in such a way that it was like a fort. Hidden behind a makeshift wall of pillows was The Almighty King of Clow. He was wearing a castle guard helmet and holding his sword.

"Is Sakura around?" Toya asked.

Kyah sighed. "She down stairs sir, and she demands that you make her oatmeal cookies."

"Okay, tell her that I'm sure the chief will gladly make her some." Toya got out from behind his shelter.

"No, she wants you to do it."

"Your kidding right?"

"No."

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"It's not a joke right?"

"Not a joke."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! She wants you to make her some damn cookies!"

"She can't be serious, I've never cooked a day in my life!"

"Well you better learn, she wants them for after dinner so hurry up." Kyah started to push Toya out the door. "Remember, oatmeal, no raisins. Oatmeal."

000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure this is safe? Seems really dangerous." Ammy said as she and the men she was with looked up at a craggily mountain. It was a cliff, at the very top was the bird that protected the egg of silver.

"We have to get the egg. You want to get home to your sister right?" Syaoran said as he started to tie a rope around his waist.

"Yeah, but I wont be able to get back to her if I fall to my death."

"Quite your whining." Kurogane said. He strapped his sword on his back and grabbed hold of the cliff face and heaved himself up.

Ammy gulped. She adjusted the scimitar she had on her back and tightened the rope around her waist, then like Kurogane and Syaoran she heaved herself up the rock face.

Mokona sat on Kurogane's shoulder shouting cheers to the group. Kurogane was the one up ahead, Syaoran feet away from him, Ammy was lagging behind, she didn't really like heights.

"This is so stupid." Ammy whispered.

"Go! Go! Go! You can do it! Come on we're almost there!" Mokona shouted.

Syaoran reached with his right hand to grabbed the next footing. The gravel and silt fell onto Ammy's head. "Sorry." He said.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Ammy muttered.

Kurogane made it to the peak. He help the other two up and looked around. In front of them was a very large cave. The inside it was pitch black. Kurogane had been smart enough to bring a torch.

The inside of the cave was wet with water. Stalagmites and stalactites gave the cave an eerie feel, the torch light wasn't helping the creepy feeling. Their footsteps echoed and they had to twist and turn to get to wherever they were getting.

"Damn cave." Kurogane said over and over. He, being the tallest had to duck under stalactites and keep a wary eye on where he was going or he would smack into one.

00000000000000000000

Toya was covered in flour and sugar. Who knew that making cookies was so difficult? Apparently the king didn't. He decided to make cookies without a recipe. His excuse; "I'm a man, I don't need instructions!" And like all men learn, they do need instructions. But Toya's not like other men, he's a king and he far more stubborn then any other man I've ever seen. (AN: Besides my Dad. They say you marry your father. Oh dear God please don't make me marry someone like my father.)

The king had burnt three batches. Ruined seven others with the wrong ingredients. And the ones that were relatively edible had the density of hard tack, making them not very edible, but good if the country ever went to war.

Yukito watched and gave pointers to the king every now and then, but secretly he was enjoying his friend struggle. Kyah came to check on him every now and then. She showered him with comments like; "What is that?" Or, "Is this suppose to be a cookie?" And the occasional, "You idiot, for the last time, you can't have the eggshells in the cookies!"

Needless to say, Toya was on the verge of giving up and facing what ever sort of wrath Sakura may inflict on him. Watanuki showed up and saved his sorry ass. Toya was forever grateful, even through he doesn't deserve it, most of the castle is pissed at him for sending Syaoran away and sending Sakura into a fit of rage. But Watanuki, being the good person that he is, made the cookies for him and Sakura ate them with no complaints. She had no idea who made them except that she was craving the oatmeal cookies and that she had them was all that mattered.

0000000000000000000000000

"So that's it?" Kurogane asked as he and the other stared down at a small egg made of sliver. It was the size of a marble, not even worth being called an egg.

"Looks like it." Syaoran picked it up and placed it into a small draw string bag.

"What a pain!" Kurogane shouted.

"According to Princess Tomoyo, it's the most pure silver you'll ever find. It's actually quite a treasure." Syaoran said. He, Ammy, Kurogane, and Mokona started back to the rock face. They first treasure on their quest collected!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Chapter Two is done. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sure most of you know, but hard tack is a type of biscuit used during all sorts of wars because it can keep for years. Of course, they don't taste very good and they often attract bugs. Imagine biting into one (if you can) and finding a worm! Eww.

Ideas are welcome. Please review.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. And no, Toya did not make them. Much love, Amaterasu!

P.S. For those of you who think I'm Toya bashing, I'm not. I love the guy, I just like to make fun of him.


	3. Recounting Recort and Finding Jade!

Ahem. Don't mind me, just enjoy the story. I'll just be here glaring the people who don't review…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa just like how I don't hold the key to immortality and have not won the world poker tour three times in a row.

Chapter 3. Recounting Recort and Finding Jade!

00000000000000000000000000000

Recort, Syaoran remembered this country all to well. He had to steal the book of memories in order to get back Sakura's feather. As it turned out, the country of Recort, hadn't forgotten him and Kurogane either. If fact, Recort's authorities were bent on capturing Syaoran for steeling the book's source of magic.

Basically, Syaoran, Kurogane, Ammy, and Mokona were running for dear freedom.

"Halt!" One of the officers shouted. His order was unheard.

The four ran down an alley, the cops closing in. They came to a brick wall. Ammy narrowed her eyes and looked at Syaoran. "Next time, I get to chose the direction!" She shouted over the sirens and dogs and shouts.

Kurogane looked around. With the law moving in, he had to think fast. They needed to escape. He did not want to do hard time in prison for something that had to be done.

Suddenly, the ninja got an idea. He grabbed Ammy by the shoulders and unsheathed his sword. He held Ammy as tight as he could and brought his blade up to her neck.

When the police came up what they saw, was a hostage situation.

"Don't anybody move!" Kurogane shouted. "Take one step and I'll slit her throat!"

"Kurogane-san have you ggha-" Kurogane moved his arm so that she would be unable to speak. She grabbed onto his arm trying to tear away.

In the meantime Syaoran caught on. He took his blade and placed it at her head. "One, ah, one false move and the girl dies!"

One police officer moved back. He moved his hands in a calming motion. "Just let her go." He said.

Syaoran moved Hein and pointed at the police. "Don't move!" he shouted. Syaoran was still stuttering. This was insane.

"This is what your going to do," Kurogane said. "one of you is going to go to the museum on the south side of town and take the book of glass out of the case bring it here and then you'll never see us again."

"You'll let the girl go?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah, just bring us the glass book and she'll be alright." Kurogane looked down at Ammy, who had by now, caught on and was fake struggling. She winked and he loosened his grip.

Syaoran leaned closer to her and whispered. "You alright?"

"Yeah." she whispered back. "Insane plan, but a good one."

The police watched and waited. Syaoran and the others just watched and waited. The only reason that they knew about the glass book was because it was on display at the museum. When the trip to the library, (in disguise), turned up that all the treasures were in a museum or locked in a vault. The only way to get a treasure was to steel. Unfortunately some one recognized Mokona, Syaoran, and Kurogane. They immediately called the police and a man hunt was under way in seconds.

"Will you allow the girl to talk?" A cop asked.

"No!" Kurogane shouted. He pretended to tighten his grip on Ammy.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to say why!"

"Why not?"

"It would be such a pain!"

Suddenly the crowd of Police officers broke. A cop holding a package came up. "I have the book. Let the girl go."

"I don't trust you. Open the package, show me the book, place it seven feet away from you walked back to you position there and when I get it I'll let you have the girl." Kurogane nodded at Mokona. The white pork bun jumped into the air.

The officer opened the package to revile the book made entirely of glass. He placed the book seven feet away from himself and retreated back to the police line. Syaoran went picked up the book went back to his place and Kurogane released Ammy.

Mokona started to suck them through the portal. Ammy saluted at the cops and smiled. "Suckers. It was great doing business with ya!"

Before the Recort authorities could stop them, they were gone.

000000000000000000000000

"She wants what now?" Toya asked as Kyah gave the king a request from Sakura.

Toya was currently making a house of cards. He bit his tongue as he placed the very last card on the top.

"Sakura would like you to go out and find her some desert berries. They only grow in the desert. And she wants you, not Watanuki or any one else to fetch them." Kyah said for the umpteenth time.

"Look. Tell her I'm busy, I'm sure someone in the castle would love to get he some, whatever berries." Toya said still trying to get the last card on top of the house.

"Okay, I'll just go tell her that you, who sent away her beloved husband, who by the way wouldn't hesitate to get them for her. You being the only strong man in the entire castle, and left to take care of your sister is far to busy to get her something. Need I remind you that she's pregnant and unable to get them herself. She'll be so upset."

Toya looked over at Kyah. "Sorry, guilt doesn't work on me." He said returning to his house of cards.

"You bastard." Kyah opened the door walked out and for good measure she slammed the door. This caused the house of cards that Toya had worked so hard on to fall.

"Damnit!" The king shouted.

Yukito walked into the room. He sighed, and sat in the bed. "I just came to warn you that your sister is on her way." He leaned his staff on the wall then moved into a more relaxed position.

_Down stairs…_

"Please princess, the king is a very busy man!" a servant pleaded as Sakura marched down the hall. Fai, Yuko, Black Mokona, and Kyah following.

"Busy my foot!" She shouted. "All I ask is that since my husband is gone I get a little care form my brother. And what do I get? NOTHING!" She shouted.

The angry princess and her entourage headed up a lone stair case that led right up to Toya's room. When they reached the door Sakura forced open the door with the bottom of her right foot. "TOYA!" She screamed.

The Almighty King of Clow jumped behind the bed and quivered. "Yes sister dear?"

"DESERT BERRIES NOW!!" The princess roared.

"Okay." Toya stuttered.

_While the Great King of Clow begins his hunt for desert berries…_

The country of Jade was a welcoming place next to Recort. Although it was cold outside and snow covered the ground the people and the atmosphere inside the town of Spirit was warm. The tavern keeper had invited Syaoran and his friends to eat. Mr. Grosum sat and ate with them. Once again Kurogane had a hard time eating with a fork and spoon.

"I'm sorry to here that you have been separated from you wife Mr. Syaoran." Mr. Grosum said. "The people of this town are still grateful to you and your friends. We will be willing to help you in anyway that we can."

"Thank you Grosum-san. In fact there is something you can help us with." Syaoran said.

"What might that be?" Grosum asked. He lifted his wine glass and took a sip before Syaoran answered him.

"We are looking for treasure."

"Treasure? So from writing a book to treasure hunting. You all sure are an interesting group of people."

"Do you know where we can find a very valuable item."

"Without having to steel it." Ammy added with her mouth full.

Grosum looked around the tavern. "Let us head back to my house. It will be safer to talk there."

They left the tavern after Grosum paid their bill. It wasn't a very long walk from the tavern to Mr. Grosum's home. Ammy and Syaoran's desert clothes weren't the best choice for marching through the snow.

A warm and welcoming fire was in the fireplace. Ammy was wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the sofa. Mokona was cuddling her freezing his little Mokona ears off. Syaoran and Kurogane ignored the cold. Grosum sat quite comfortably in his favorite chair.

"To answer your question Mr. Syaoran, I do know of something but," Grosum started.

"But what?' Kurogane grunted.

"It's more like a legend then a fact."

"Legend, fact, will find out which is true in the end." Syaoran said.

"Okay then. I'll tell you of the Jade of Jade." Grosum took out his tobacco pipe and light it. He brought it to his lips and sent a few smoke rings into the air before he started his tale.

(YAY! Story time!)

"Long before my time, before this country had a name there was a gem miner. One day he was digging in one of the old and forgotten mines when he stumbled upon a piece of green like rock. It was lovely in every way after a bit of cleaning." Grosum stirred the air with his pipe. "He then started to carve the rock into a very beautiful shape. When he finished he had a vase. It was not before long that others heard of the vase. Many tried to steel it. One day the miner had had enough so he hid the vase away so that no one could have it for it brought such greed to the country like never before. Many have searched for it but non have found it. They say it's protected by a group of immortals. But it's just a legend. There's now way it could possible be true."

If there was one thing Syaoran had learned from traveling with his late father it was that no matter how ridiculous the legend it can still be true. "Thank you Grosum-san. I have on more favor."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where the Jade of Jade my be?"

"It's said to be hidden in the Eastern Wood. You can't possible think of-"

"Yes. We must find it." Syaoran narrowed his eyes and went into determined mode. (AN: He's so damn cute when he becomes all determined.)

"Very well. I'll see to it that you get some proper clothing, horses, and supplies."

00000000000000000000000

"I can't wear this!" Ammy shouted as she held up a red dress. "How am I suppose to use my sword if I'm wearing this!"

"Ammy, girls don't wear pants in this country." Syaoran said. He was already in his new clothes. Kurogane was in the other room changing into his clothes.

"Well most girls in Clow don't wear pants! I can't wear this!" She screeched.

"The other option is men's clothing." Grosum said.

"Fine!"

Syaoran sighed. She actually said yes to wearing men's clothing. Would she even be able to fit in some? Grosum took the dress back to the tailor and came back a half an hour later with clothing for Ammy.

Ammy put them on in the other room. She came out straitening her neck cloth. "I pull this off if I do say so myself."

They saddled their horses, said their good byes to the town of Spirit and started along the forest path. The trees were thick enough to keep the path free of to much snow. But the going was cold and wet. Syaoran looked at the map. A few more miles out of the forest would bring them to a town where they would be able to stay the night.

Mokona hid in Ammy's coat trying to stay warm and protected from the snowy world around them. The trees creaked and groaned as the icy northern winds slammed against them. The path was getting more and more difficult to see with the furry of sleet and snow blowing from every direction.

It was late in the night when the town came into view. Lanterns glowed along a path leading into the remote village. The sign hanging, and blowing in the wind read "Rowan Oak," in flowing cursive writing. Syaoran was the only one able to read the writing.

The travelers came to the first, and cheapest inn they could find. Syaoran used the money that Mr. Grosum had given him to pay the inn keeper for food and shelter for both the travelers and the horses. The winter storm outside was brutal and the horses would freeze without some type of protection.

No one in the tavern bothered Syaoran and his friends. Some men snickered at Kurogane's disability to use sliver ware. The ninja just growled at them and they silenced soon after.

0000000000000000000000000000

Toya and a few guards of his were tired. Their horses were tired, and frankly, hunting for desert berries got tried. Why the hell did the princess want freaking desert berries!? No one was willing to question why though.

"Your majesty, we've been out here for hours, and I haven't seen any desert berries at all. Let's go back to the castle." One of guards said.

Toya reared his horse up and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt. "I'm not going to face Sakura's wrath! Do you want to? Huh?"

The guard shook his head violently. "N-no sir."

"That's what I thought. Now, lets get searching." Toya let the man go and walked towards the setting sun.

The desert sand was hot and burned through hooves of the horses and up at the men who road them. The water they had brought with them was running out. The sun would soon be completely down and they would no longer be able to see.

Toya, (not so used to getting out of the castle like this), sighed and almost fell off of his horse. He caught himself and looked down at the ground. His horse was standing next to a brown colored bush. Little red berries dotted the plants branches.

The king drew a book out of his saddle bag. He flipped through the pages till he came to one with the exact same plant on it. In bold letters at the top of the page it read; _Desert Berries. _

"I found it!" Toya shouted. One of the guards dismounted, pulled out a pocket knife and cut the plant from it's roots.

The road back home as quickly as their horse's legs would carry the.

00000000000000000000000000000

The next day the storm in the country of Jade let up and they saddled their horses again and headed through town to the other side of the forest. The townspeople went about their daily business. When dressed in the proper clothes, Syaoran, Ammy, and Kurogane looked like they were just travelers from another village.

Once into the forest Kurogane took the lead and they put their horses at full gallop. The sooner they got to the next country the better. Ammy, who was used to desert settings was effected by the harsh snowy weather.

Seven hours later the sun was starting to go down and the air was getting colder. The next town was no where in site and no one wanted to spend the night in the cold.

Night moved in and the chill factor was below zero. Not even the hoods of their cloaks could stop the frost from congregating on their hair and eye brows. Mokona used a blanket to wrap around himself as he hid in Ammy's saddle bag. Ever now and then the pork bun would peek his head up to see if the town was getting closer.

Suddenly Kurogane pulled on his horse's reigns to stop. Syaoran and Ammy stopped just in time to not run into him.

In the ice and the snow standing with rifles and pistols poised were six cloaked people. A man with a pistol removed his cloak hood. He grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliffy. You'll have to wait till next update to see what happens! Please review!

After Jade what country should I do next? Piffle World, Hanshin Republic, Edonis, or Shara?

Invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. All reviews benefit the **Buy Mokona a Pair of Earmuffs Fund.** Please don't let Mokona's ears freeze. Please review!! -Love, Amaterasu.


	4. Couldn't think of a chapter title, sorry

As protest for the lack of reviews…I will no longer type up a disclaimer. Just know that I do not own Tsubasa…DAMNIT!!

Chapter 4, A chapter that I can not think of a name for because I have only gotten TWO reviews for the last chapter…My hope and creativity is failing. Please review and you may bring back my spirit! Or not, it's your choice…But please do the right thing and review.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kurogane unsheathed Ginryu and jumped from his horse into the snow. Syaoran got down and took a stance with Hein held tightly in his hands. Ammy didn't have time to get off her horse before the six bandits in front of them charged. She raised her scimitar, experienced in fighting on horse back. Mokona ducked in her saddle bag to avoid the fight.

The first bandit went at Kurogane, he kneeled and prepared to fire his rifle. The ninja was faster, Kurogane drove his sword through the man's shirt, through flesh and bone. The bandit yelped and Kurogane tossed the body aside.

Syaoran knocked a pistol out of his opponent's hand with a furious kick to the knuckles of his hand. Unarmed the cloaked thief stumbled through the snow to get away. Syaoran let him be and focused on another attacker.

The leader of the castle guards used the reigns of her horse to pull the rifle of her adversary out of his hands. Mokona jumped from the saddle bag onto the man's head and forced him to collapse into the snow.

Kurogane was now fighting the leader of the thieves. The leader used a rifle from one of his fallen comrades to block Ginryu. The ninja buffeted his blade down on the firearm. Not even the great Ginryu could brake through the ordinate steel.

Laughing a little, the bandit leader raised his pistol at Kurogane. In doing so, the man left himself open to attack. Kurogane took this chance. With Ginryu's tip he hooked the man by his clothes pulled him close enough to slug him in the jaw. The bandit leader his the ground, sinking into the deep snow. Kurogane placed his sword at the man's throat. Seeing that their leader was defeated the two surviving outlaws ran for it.

"What's the big idea?" Kurogane asked.

"Please. Don't kill me." The man pleaded.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Kurogane said angrily. "Get up. What's your name?"

The man did as he was told. "I am Marcus. Thank you for not kill-"

"I never said I wasn't going to kill you." Kurogane kept Ginryu still pointed at the back Marcus. "But, to keep yourself from not getting your sorry ass punched full of holes you better led us to the next town. Any funny business and it's lights out for you."

Marcus nodded his head and showed them down the dark and icy path to the next town. The travelers kept their swords out just incase the retreated bandits gathered their courage up and decided to save their boss.

00000000000000000000000

Sakura was very please with her desert berries. She had the head cook make a desert berry tart right after Toya got home. The exhausted king went up to his bed room and collapsed. He fell asleep moments after his head impacted with his pillow.

After the tart was done, Sakura, Yuko, Kyah, Fai, Black Mokona, and Watanuki enjoyed a piece each. Yuko's plan to piss Toya off to the point of insanity was working well.  
"So I was thinking," Watanuki started. "Has king Toya ever thought of getting married? Maybe if he got a wife he would understand what the Princess and Syao-" Yuko pulled Watanuki into a tight hug.

"You're a genius! I love you in a non creepy way!" Yuko shouted suffocating the poor boy.

"What-" Watanuki tried to breath. "did I say?" He choked out.

Yuko let Watanuki go. She rubbed her palms together and smiled mischievously. "Here's the plan…"

The next day Toya got up later then his usual lateness. He cleaned himself up and headed down to the dinning room for something to eat. As he walked down the hallway he notice the presence of more females then normal. Each woman waved and smiled at him. These people were not maids. The great King just shook it off and walked into the dinner room.

Yukito, Sakura, and Kyah were setting down to a late lunch. Toya sat down next to his high Priest and started to fill his plate with food.

"It's a wonderful day for a little bride searching isn't it You Majesty?" Yukito asked.

Still half asleep, Toya gave a muffled "Yes." As the King's groggy mind registered what Yukito had said he took a sip of water. Then he spewed it out over the table. "WHAT!?" He shouted.

Sakura smiled. "The elders think it's time for you to chose a wife." It was very difficult for the princess not to laugh.

Toya looked at the three others in the room. He stood up and tried to get out the door so that he could barricade himself in his room like he always did to escape the wife looking. When he pulled the door open Fai stood in his way.

"Sorry. This door is temporarily out of service, we apologize for any inconvenience." Fai smiled walked into the room and closed the door.

Toya turned around and ran to the other door. Yuko and Black Mokona blocked that door. Black Mokona jumped onto Toya's head and shouted. "WIFE SHOPPING!" The king swatted the black pork bun away and looked panicked.

Moments later Fai and Yukito dragged a screaming Toya out of the dinning room.

000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as they got to the next town, Kurogane took Marcus, the leader of the bandits, to the local authorities. They had been looking for Marcus and his cronies for sometime now and were overjoyed when Kurogane marched him in. They made no hesitation to hand over the cash reward. Which would go to a good cause; Food and a warm place to sleep.

The next day was just as freezing as the last. The horses were growing tried, and hope was beginning to fade. Where the hell was this Jade of Jade suppose to be anyway? Did it even exist? And who gave it such a lame name anyway? The Jade of Jade, what kind of a name is that? LAME!

Well anyway, the forest seemed to never come to an end. They would get to the next town and then go through some more forest, then go in to another town, then another forest. Tedious ain't it?

The little town of Grove was the last stop before the end of the map, no one knew what lay beyond that town. The woodlands surrounding the town was thick and dark as pitch.

When Syaoran and his crew came into the little town on the edge of the forest every resident of the town ran into their homes and looked through the windows at them.

"Creepy." Ammy whispered to Mokona, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's see if this place has a town hall." Syaoran said to Kurogane and Ammy.

The town hall was an old wood building that sagged to the right. It was seemingly held up by the two buildings on either side of it. An old rickety sign hung on two rusted nails reading; _GROVE TOWN HALL._

Syaoran tied up his horse and rapped his knuckles on the town hall door. He was given no answer. The door was locked too.

"Hello? We harmless travelers in need of some help." He looked through a dirty window and could see nothing.

"It's like a ghost town." Mokona said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just go." Ammy said pointing I the direction out of town.

"We can't. Sun set will be in a few hours. You wanna spend the night in the snow?" Kurogane asked.

Ammy clamped her mouth shut and aid no more.

"People are here. I can tell. They just don't want to talk to us. This is a hopeless cause. Let's just find the inn and get a room there." It was agreed.

The inn was locked tightly, but most towns had more then one inn. They slowly galloped their horses through the silent town.

"Over here boys!" A woman's voice called. A woman in a tight fitting dress waved the travelers over. "Lookin' for a place to stay? Well look no more!"

"It's an inn and it's open." Kurogane said. He tied up his horse and got off.

"But Kurogane-san the sign says it's a broth-" Syaoran started.

"Shut it. I'm not going to stay out in the cold."

The inside of the building was plain. A fireplace in the middle, a bar and kitchen, and a stair case leading up to the lodging area.

The woman who led them to a table and get them a meal. One thing that Kurogane didn't seem to notice was that lots of girls seemed to be surrounding them. Many waved and smiled. Syaoran and Ammy were getting very nervous.

"Kurogane-san," Ammy whispered. "I swear that girl is checking me out." Ammy pointed at a red haired woman in the corner of the room.

Kurogane was to focused on trying to eat with a knife and fork to notice what Ammy had to say or to the never ending herd of women around them.

The woman who brought them into the inn came up to Kurogane and placed her arm around his shoulder. "So, which one of you will have me?"

Kurogane's eyes went wide. "WHAT!?" He roared, before standing up and flinging the girl's arm off of him.

"Why didn't you tell me we were in a whore house!" Kurogane grabbed Syaoran by the collar.

"I tried! You wouldn't listen!" Kurogane dropped Syaoran, who was quickly snatched up by a black haired woman.

"How's it going handsome?" She asked.

Syaoran lifted up his hand to show his wedding ring. "Please I'm married!"

"I'm a girl for the last time!" Ammy roared pushing a lady off of her.

Kurogane picked up Ammy and grabbed Syaoran then they ran… ran like hell.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I like pina colada's and getting caught in the rain." A blue eyes blonde said to Toya, who was being held against his will in the throne room and forced to look for a bride.

"To clichéd." Toya said pointing his finger to the door.

"Your Majesty that the 495 woman you've sent away today. At least hear one of them out." Yukito pleaded with the bored king.

"Sure. When hell freezes over." Toya sighed.

"So stubborn." Yukito hushed up when another girl entered the throne room.

The woman bowed and smiled. She walked closer to the throne and tripped over the rug. When she stood up she waked a vase and it crashed to the floor.

"NEXT!" Toya yelled.

"But You Majesty, wouldn't you like to know about me?" The girl asked.

"No, not really. NEXT!" Toya crossed his legs.

"But Your Majesty!" The girl tried to run up to the huge pillow that Toya sat on.

"Security! Someone get her out of here!" Toya screamed, trying to hold her back.

Yukito grabbed the woman's collar and tried to get her off of Toya without hurting her. Kyah, Fai, and Watanuki had to join in before they were able to get the lady off of Toya.

Toya, who was thoroughly pissed off, got up and marched out of the room to his bed chamber where he locked the door and ordered that all the girls who were seeking his hand were sent away. The King would not talk to any of his friends, he even went as far as taking his meal in his room. No one talked to him the rest of the week. They were coming up with another plan to tic him off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have they stopped following us!?" Ammy yelled as she pulled on her horses reigns to see behind her. All was clear, not one soul was following the deeply freaked out travelers.

The four stopped their horses and looked at one another.

"We will never speak of this to anyone." Kurogane said.

"Agreed." Even Mokona was willing to agree. The poor pork bun was covered in lipstick. It stained Mokona's creamy white fur and even with the help of Ammy, it was still rather hard to get off.

"HURRY! I SEE THE REAL CUTE ONE WITH THE BLACK HAIR!" A woman's voice sounded through the trees. The four pairs of eyes went wide.

"Holy crap! How the hell did they find us!?" Kurogane reared up his horse and they bounded through the snow as fast as the horses would carry them.

Trees went by as colored blurs as they ran through the deep and ever darkening forest. Sun set would be soon and with it, the loss of sight. The girls from the, ahem, brothel, were riding horses of their own and they were gaining ground.

"Hey Syaoran-kun, I see a cave. If we get far enough away from those women then I bet we can hide there." Ammy whispered loudly so that her companion could here her.

"Good idea. Kurogane-san!"

"Right!" Kurogane whipped his horse harder pushing him forward.

After a few minutes they finally lost sight of the girls but the pounding of hooves was still heard. The group doubled back and headed towards the cave that Ammy had pointed out.

Once inside they discovered that the horses would be able to fit. They went deep into the cave in hopes of making sure that the girls would have no way of finding them.

Suddenly, Syaoran tripped over something on the ground. He stood up and picked up the item. It was far to dark to see what it was, but it felt smooth and cold.

With Kurogane's help he found a torch and a few matches in his saddle back. It took a few tries but Syaoran finally got the torch lit. What he saw was a very beautiful green colored stone. It was in the shape of a vase

"Is that what I think it is?" Ammy asked.

"I think so!" Mokona yelled. His voice echoed through the cave.

"I THINK I HEAR SOMETHING INSIDE THE CAVE GIRLS!" A shrill voice screeched out.

"Who cares if it's what we're looking for, let's get the hell outa here!" Kurogane grabbed the saddle bags and Mokona whisked them away to the next country.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo! Sorry if this chapter was uh, well you know. Hope you liked it! Please review!

This chapter is dedicated to Storyteller of dimensions and Korovee. Thank you two. At least you guys review.

Please excuse my lateness. I had a family emergency that really effected me so taht is why this chapter is overdue. Please forgive me. Thanks for the patience. -Amaterasu.

Free invisible milk and cookies are available in the review room, please review!


	5. Tabloid Trouble

I'm back! Summer is here…Please don't expect rapid chapter releases.

This chapter is all in Clow! Enjoy, and as always please review!

Chapter 5, Tabloid Trouble.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Courtney June is very good at what she does. VERY good. So good in fact, that no one is safe from her. NO one. Not even the King of Clow.

Miss June is the pinnacle of good in her job. She gets hired all over Clow. "Come rain or snow or sandstorm," She often says. "I will get it."

You may ask, "Is Miss June a thief?" No. "Is Miss June an assasin?" You could say that. In truth, Miss Courtney June is an assasin of pride, of secrets! With Miss June is the gossip writer for Clow Weekly. THE one and only news paper in Clow. And she is very good at what she does. With her powers of secret revealing no one is safe!

"They tell me you are very good at what you do." Yuko asked. She pet Black Mokona on the head.

Courtney smiled. "They say that I am the best. I hate to toot my own horn but no one has gotten away from me. And everyone reads my column."

Yuko smirked. _This is just what the princess asked for. Sakura-chan is brilliant, it may just be the hormones but this is almost evil. I love it._ "All right then. I'll supply you with some info on the Royals. All you have to do is print it out for all of Clow to see."

"Then you've come to the right writer." Miss June said. She took out a pad of paper and a pen.

_**Earlier that week…**_

"TOYA!!" Princess Sakura screamed. "Why can't you just let Syaoran and Ammy and Kurogane-san come back!?" It had only been three months and Sakura's belly had yet to swell. No one in Clow, except for the people in the castle, knew she was pregnant. Why? Because Toya wont let her.

"NEVER! They're gone forever! I'll never let them come back!" Toya screamed back at her.

Yuko, Fai, Kyah, Black Mokona, Yukito and Watanuki were all in the middle of the fight. Lately the arguing never stopped. Bickering during breakfast, a full blown shouting match before noon, lunch in separate wings of the castle, a screaming argument before dinner, then bickering during dinner, and finally going to bed angry. Then they got up and did it all again.

Sakura stomped off down the hall. The earth almost seemed to quake beneath her feet as she marched up to her room. Everyone but Yukito followed her.

The Princess sat on her bed and huffed and puffed angrily. Kyah tried to consol her, but in truth, Kyah was extremely upset with Toya due to the loss of her sister. So Ammy had locked Toya in a closet? Big deal, he should have gotten over it. But no, instead His Almighty Pain in the Ass had to go and banish her from her home. Poor Ammy, she's probably scared stiff and cold in what ever hostile world they may have landed in.

_**At that very moment in Jade…**_

"Kurogane-san," Ammy whispered. "I swear that girl is checking me out." Ammy pointed at a red haired woman in the corner of the room.

Kurogane was to focused on trying to eat with a knife and fork to notice what Ammy had to say or to the never ending herd of women around them.

The woman who brought them into the inn came up to Kurogane and placed her arm around his shoulder. "So, which one of you will have me?"

Kurogane's eyes went wide. "WHAT!?" He roared, before standing up and flinging the girl's arm off of him. "Why didn't you tell me we were in a whore house!" Kurogane grabbed Syaoran by the collar.

"I tried! You wouldn't listen!" Kurogane dropped Syaoran, who was quickly snatched up by a black haired woman.

(Ahem, yeah, probably really scared.)

_**Back in Clow…**_

"I can't believe my brother! Syaoran didn't do anything! Neither did Ammy or Kurogane-san! I hate Toya!" Sakura shouted.

Watanuki moved his hands in a calming motion. "Now Princess, I can understand your feelings but do you really hate you brother?"

"YES!" She screamed. "I just wish that I can tell of Clow how mean Toya is to me and Syaoran and Ammy and every body else."

Kyah laughed. "That might cause them to go into a complete revolt."

Sakura joined her cousin in laughing. "Yeah, that would be bad for-" Sakura stopped, the little gears in her mind were turning. "It's Brilliant!" She screamed.

Yuko looked at her like she was crazy. "What's brilliant?" She asked in a bored tone.

"We gotta get the truth out to the people! The news paper! Every one reads Clow Weekly, even my brother! All we have to do is tell a few secrets."

Yuko stood up and patted Sakura on the back. "That is a good idea! I'll get in touch with a journalist as soon as I can."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Courtney June finished writing the last sentence. "Scandalous! Princess Sakura really going to be a mother and the King wanted to cover it up!?"

Yuko nodded in agreement. And it was the truth.

"Can you tell me why?" Miss June asked curiously.

"Well, Prince Syaoran was a commoner. The King is disgraced because his sister has married a commoner." Yuko answered. That one was a bit of a lie. Toya just doesn't like Syaoran.

"I can't believe it! The king dislikes the common people!?"

"Ummm. That's not what I said."

"Well, close enough! I have to go and write this! I can almost taste the money this column will bring me!" Miss June ran out the door to her office where she started to write.

_**The Next Week…**_

"So, Yuko-san, have you gotten in touch with a journalist?" Sakura asked Yuko as they walked through the flower garden.

Yuko was just about to answer when Fai came running towards them with a new issue of Clow Weekly. He unrolled it and gave it to Sakura. "Read the gossip column Sakura-chan! You did well Yuko-san!"

Yuko smiled and looked over Sakura's shoulder to read the article.

_Secrets of the Royals. By Courtney June. _

_As a journalist I am honored to tell all the good people of Clow that our wonderful Princess Sakura is pregnant! I to am having trouble containing my joy! The Princess is well along by three months. I pray that the child of Princess Sakura and her husband, Prince Syaoran will born healthy and happy. _

_You may be asking why did we not learn sooner. I, my dear readers, know the answer. King Toya has been withholding this joyous information. Why? You may asked, is because he feels that as a commoner, Prince Syaoran should not have married Princess Sakura. Now I don't know about you but isn't marriage a public announcement of love? No one has a right to tell who can marry who! Not even the King can do that! Prince Syaoran is Princess Sakura's wife and therefore if they decide to have a child King Toya should be overjoyed! I don't see him married and having children! This child holds the future of Clow's royal family! _

_I don't know about you faithful readers, but this is outrageous! A King should not hold this information from his people! As a commoner, I side with the Prince and the Princess. _

_Once again I would like to congratulate Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran. Until next week good readers! _

Sakura closed the paper. She smiled. "Thanks a lot Yuko. This'll get Toya's goat."

000000000000000000000000

Toya had just settled down to a nice cup of coffee and his sat in favorite chair. In his hand he held a copy of _Clow Weekly._ He opened up and read the article by Courtney June. He jaw dropped to the floor. An angry and surprised scream erupted from his throat. The king ran down the hall trying to find his sister.

Sakura and the others could hear Toya running, no, stampeding down into the garden. The king ran right past them and then suddenly changed directions. He tripped over Yuko's outstretched foot, rolled a few feet and landed right at Sakura's feet. Looking up he held up the paper.

"What is this!?" He demanded.

"What's what?" Sakura asked.

Toya stood up and started to dust off his robes. "Don't you what's what me." He said. "The article about you being pregnant, that's what!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Sakura turned to leave but Toya jumped in front of her.

"Don't you lie to me! The media doesn't just find these things out!" He pointed the rolled up newspaper at her.

Calmly, Sakura pushed the news paper out of her face. "It's the media's job to find these things out! Maybe if you hadn't banished our captain of the Guards, they wouldn't have gotten in and wouldn't have known. But it's not like they wouldn't have found out sooner or later."

"I banished Ammy for my reasons! The guards should be able to guard things without someone telling them what to do! Besides, it's not like Ammy did much anyway!" Toya shouted.

Kyah's face grew red with anger. "Shut up! She saved your ass last year when the paparazzi was after you!"

"That is irrelevant to the argument!" Toya said.

"Irrelevant!? She was the captain of your guard! She protected you!"

"Yeah, if you count locking me in a closet as protecting me!"

Kyah lifted her fist, ready to strike out at her cousin. Yuko grabbed her fist and whispered. "Remember, we can't hurt his physically. We must crush his soul and pride mentally. Wait for the opportune moment to attack." Kyah put her fist down as Yuko let go of her.

Toya ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You stay inside. Don't talk to anyone. I need to go and clean up this mess." Toya waited at the door till Sakura and her friends were inside.

Sakura and the others went up to her room. Smiling evilly, Sakura looked at her team of mischief makers. "Alright. Now it's time to heat things up. Fai-san, you can go this time." The princess said, pounding her fist into her palm.

**The Next Week…**

_Outrageous Scandal by His Majesty! By Courtney June._

_This my dear readers is outrageous. Our dear Prince Syaoran, husband of our dear Princess Sakura, and soon to be father, has been banished from our country! Not even I can fathom why the King would do such a horrible thing!_

_But that's not the worse part! The Prince was banished because he and the Princess are due to have a child! This is horrible! I can't understand why! It's the circle of life, you get married have sex and then have a child! _

_King Toya has also banished his cousin and Captain of the Guards. I don't know what would cause him to send away his own relative but it's wrong! I don't know about you but is this the kind of person you want ruling your country? I most certainly do not. For those of you who want to petition please come into the Clow Weekly office and sign your name! _

_Where ever you are Prince Syaoran, the country of Clow is on your side!_

When Toya finished reading the article his eyes went wide. He was the king! Syaoran was just some kid who had the guts to marry and impregnate his sister! What made him so popular!? But most importantly, HOW IS THIS JOURNELIST LEARNING ALL THESE THINGS!!

Somebody has to be telling her! She can't just learn these things on her own. There is no way she could be getting into the castle. There were guards everywhere

**In the guard lounge…**

"Hey!" A servant shouted. "Shouldn't you guys be guarding the wall?"

One of the guards put down his playing cards. He looked up at the servant. "The Boss ain't here. We ONLY take orders from Ammy-san." His fellow guards nodded in agreement.

Long story short, the castle was NOT being defended. You could almost say that the guards were protesting. Just instead of picket signs, they have pointy spears!

**Back with Toya…**

Toya marched into Sakura's room. He clapped his right hand over his eyes when he saw that Sakura was wearing nothing but a towel. She had just finished taking a bath.

"What's this!?" He demanded holding out the newspaper in the wrong direction.

"A newspaper." Sakura said.

"I know what it is!" Toya shouted.

"Then why did you ask!?"

"I'm talking about the article!" Toya held out the paper. Sakura grabbed the paper and read the title. She secretly laughed to herself.

"It appears that the people aren't happy with you."

"NOT HAPPY WITH- It's that damned husband of yours! Even when he isn't here he finds some way to annoy me!"

"GET TOYA!" Sakura screamed.

"Or what!?" Toya asked. "I guess the brat can see you naked but your big brother can't even see you with a towel on."

Sakura went red in the face. With both anger and embarrassment…But mostly anger. Toya looked at his sister. A look of fear in his eyes. He inched towards the door. The moment he got to the door frame he ran out of the door at full speed.

As soon as the princess was all dressed she to the library. Yuko and Fai were playing chess. Kyah was putting books back on the shelf and Watanuki was helping her.

"I have an idea. This one is really gonna get the pervert." Sakura said.

Yuko listened intently on what Sakura had planed. Ever since Syaoran had been banished, the nice and sweet and calm side of Sakura had left. Of course, Yuko wasn't complaining, this darker side of Sakura was a lot more fun.

**The Next Week…**

_King Toya's secret. By Courtney June._

_Ever wonder why the king has turned down hundreds of woman? Why he doesn't have a wife? I have the reason. _

_King Toya, is gay._

_Shocked! I know! I too was surprised! The reason King Toya banished Prince Syaoran is because Syaoran found out! The king could not let anyone know. To save his own tail he banished Syaoran and his cousin! _

_The thing I find the hardest to understand is why the King would want to keep it a secret? I would support him because he is a good king in spite of the resent events. If you support our king no matter what then you should come down to the Clow Weekly and sign your name on a card to show that you give him you undying support._

"Okay…That's it." Toya whispered. "_**SAKURA!!"**_ The king's voice echoed throughout the castle.

As soon as his voice reached Sakura's ears she hit the floor laughing. Fai had to lean up against a chair to keep from falling over. Mokona and Yuko were about to fall out of their chairs. Kyah pounded her fist on the book shelf of the library and Watanuki looked at them like they were all crazy. Because to him, this wasn't funny, this was mean.

The library door was flung open. Red colored and breathing heavily Toya stood in the door way. Everyone stopped laughing as he marched up to Sakura. He pointed at the crumpled up newspaper in his fists.

Through gritted teeth he started to talk. "Care to explain this?" He demanded.

Sakura sat up and dusted off her dress. "You mean it isn't true?"

_**"OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE!!" **_Toya screamed. The king looked over at Fai, who had a smile on his face. Toya grabbed Fai by the collar of his shirt. "Alright blondie, you go down to the newspaper office and get this fixed right now."

Fai tore away. He mumbled; "Only Kurorin is allowed to get that rough with me."

"This is an outrage!" Toya shouted. "I know that one or all of you are aware of what's going on! I'm going to find out which one it is and when I'm done with you, you'll never talk again! Damn media! I'll fix them." he walked out of the library, slamming the door behind himself.

Yukito walked in. "Oh, my." He said. "I don't think I've ever seen him this angry."

Sakura sighed. "He'll get over it. You alright Fai-san?"

Fai smiled. "A bit shook up, but I'm fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Toya's anger was at top level. The articles ranged from things that supported him to things that almost started a riot. After a while Sakura started to get bored with the idea, she and the others started to brainstorm other ideas.

For Sakura, as time went on she started to miss Syaoran more and more. She missed his sun tanned skin and his strong arms around her. She missed when he would lean over and kiss her cheek when Toya wasn't looking.

The princess' belly was staring to show signs of pregnancy. She sighed. Yeah, she really missed Syaoran.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay! That's it for chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. It's eight pages of typed madness.

Please review!

Free invisible cookies and milk are available to those who review.


	6. The Country of Wayne

Now, please don't hate me…I have decided to create my own country. It's an experiment. I don't know who well it will turn out. I need you guys to tell me what you think.

I do not own Tsubasa. HOWEVER, I do own the setting in this chapter and all the OC that come with it.

Here it is. My own country! (Curtain rises and audience claps.)

Chapter 6, The Country of Wayne and Toya's book collection.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tumble weeds rolled by and dust billowed up from the ground. A hot and dry wind blew over the parched earth. A rattle snake hissed and a lizard scurried over a rock.

"What the hell?" Kurogane said. He scoped out the land. A hot and dry desert.

"It's a desert." Syaoran said.

"I know that!" Kurogane shouted. His voice echoed through the wasteland.

Ammy dug her foot into the dirt. She looked down and placed her hands on her hips. "No sand. It's not like any desert I've ever seen."

Mokona shaded his eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's hot."

"We better wait till sundown. We need to find some shade and rest. We can start searching for civilization at night." Syaoran said, walking in the direction of two towering rock faces.

0000000000000000000000000

Kyah snickered as she made her way up to Toya's room. This was going to be the greatest idea so far. If this didn't make Toya upset than she didn't know what would.

Kyah knocked on Toya's door. He answered it rather cautiously. The Mighty King of Clow looked horrible. He hadn't slept very well in the past few days. Toya had stayed up late into the night worrying about what Sakura might make him do next.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

Kyah pushed the door open and walked into the chamber. Toya backed up out of her way.

"Sakura needs you do pick something up for her." Kyah said.

"What! Is it a pipe bomb!? A deadly cat!? A poisonous snake!?" Toya grabbed his cousin by the shirt and shook her violently.

"No. It's a book."

"A book?" Toya let go of her.

"Yes, a book."

"Seriously? I didn't know Sakura read."

Kyah rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's a book." She handed the king a piece of paper with directions on it. "Here are the directions. It wont get there till around sunset. But she wants it by nine PM. So don't think you can slack off."

"Is it a romance novel?" Toya asked.

"You could say that." Kyah opened the door and started down the stairs.

In Sakura's room Kyah relayed what happened in Toya's room. The group of girls couldn't help but laugh. Toya was once again falling into their open hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran and the others sat down in the shade of a huge rock. Like all residents of the desert, Syaoran and Ammy knew how to survive. Travel by night, rest by day. But still the issue of food and water had a come up. They needed to find a town and fast.

The all to familiar sound of a gun cocking hit the traveler's ears.

They all turned to see three men holding six-shooters at them. Each was wearing a cowboy hat and had a cloth covering their faces.

"Stay were ya 're." Said the one in front. Obviously the leader.

"We don't want any trouble." Syaoran said. He put his hands up in hopes that the group would put down their arms. It didn't work.

"We don't want any trouble neither. Keep ya hands up and hand over the sack. Le' see whatcha got in it." The leader said.

At that, Kurogane through the sack of treasure over his shoulder. "Over my dead body. We did a lot a work trying to get this stuff. We ain't letting anyone have it."

"Well, that can be arranged." The leader said. Before he had an chance to pull the trigger, Kurogane's sword had knocked it from his hand and it's tip was pressed against the bandit's throat.

"I assure you, I can move my sword a lot faster than you can get your weapon." Kurogane said.

"I yield." The thief said. He put his own hands up and ordered his partners to do the same.

"Take off your masks." Kurogane ordered. The men listened. They removed the cloth covering their faces. Kurogane put down his sword but didn't sheath it.

The man timidly put their hands down. They picked up their guns and placed them back into the holsters on their hips. The leader sat down as if he had been invited.

"Name's Charlie." He said. "That 'en over there is Danny, and to me left is Hugh. What's yours?" He asked.

"Kurogane."

"Syaoran."

"Ammy."

"Must be Indian names." Hugh whispered to Danny, who agreed silently.

"Mokona!" Mokona jumped up from behind Ammy.

Charlie and his friends jumped up. Mokona held out his paw for a shake. Charlie hesitantly gave Mokona his finger for a shake. "Now that is the strangest jackrabbit I have ever seen." He sat back down and pat Mokona on the head.

"Charlie-san, can you tell us what country this is?" Syaoran asked.

Charlie started to laugh hysterically. Through his laughter he managed to say. "Your in the great old country of Wayne!" When he stopped laughing, he could see that the group was serious. They really didn't know where they were.

"Can you tell us where the nearest town is?" Ammy asked.

"Well of course we can sir-"

"I'm a girl." Ammy said, cutting Charlie off.

"Oh. Sorry ma'am." He tipped his hat in apology. "The next town is near a two days march from here. You'd be better off coming with me and my pals to our home. We got food and water. But I gotta ask you, what are ya'll doing out here? This ain't no place for unarmed, unprepared travelers."

"We didn't mean to land here you see we-" Charlie held up his hand to silence Syaoran.

"You can tell us on the way Syao-Say, how do you say your name again?"

"Syaoran."

"Yew don't mind if I call ya Ran, right? I ain't to good with Indian names."

Syaoran told Charlie and his partners their story.

"That's an awful story. I don't know what I would do if I was separated from my lovely wife."

"Yes. That's exactly why were hunting treasure. Do you know of any places were we can find something." Syaoran asked.

Charlie grabbed Syaoran by the shoulders and pulled him closer so that no one but Syaoran would here what he was saying. Shifting his eyes, he looked around, no one was watching. "I know a place were yew can find some gold." He released Syaoran.

Charlie's house was a large ranch house. It was fenced off and a few cattle wandered here and there. Waiting on the porch was a short woman in a dusty tan colored dress and apron. She had her hands on her hip and didn't look to happy.

Danny and Hugh took the horses into the stable and Charlie introduced his guests to his wife.

"This is my lovely Sara May." Charlie said.

Syaoran bowed. "Syaoran. Ammy. And Kurogane-san."

"My, look at you folks. Ya'll must be starved. Please come inside. I got supper cookin' right now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toya put on his "commoner" clothes and headed outside the castle. No one was able to recognize him in his disguise.

He followed the instructions on the paper that Kyah had given him. Everything was going well, but we all know that's not how it works.

"Market to fifth. Turn down Rosary…Rosemary? This is so hard to read." He said to himself. Hoping he was right, he turned down Rosary. "458,458,458." He said the number over and over to himself.

The king looked around. He had walked up and down the street and he couldn't find a single building with the street number 458. He sighed. This was obviously the wrong way. Toya turned around and headed back down the street in hopes of finding the right way before nine.

After searching and humiliatingly asking for directions, Toya made his way down the final street. He found a shabby looking "Black Market" type of building. Eyeing it suspiciously, the King went inside.

The store keeper wore a black robe and had a greasy bald head. "How my I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a book." Toya said.

"Oh! You must be the one that ordered the special book. Right here. Now don't open it till you get home. I've already received your money so please have a nice day and drop in anytime." He handed Toya the book. It was wrapped in brown paper.

Toya took the book. "Uh, thank you…" He said nervously.

"Anytime." The man said in a rather creepy voice.

Toya headed out of the store as quickly as he could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dinner that Charlie's wife had made was delicious. The natives had been quite wonderful. Syaoran was almost certain he had never been in a country so full of hospitality.

"If you are really looking for treasure, then I have a proposition for ya Ran." Charlie said. "But first off, we gotta get you some clothes and horses."

"Oh, we couldn't put you out like that." Syaoran said.

"Nonsense!" Sara May shouted. She served him a mug of coffee. "You ain't putting us out!"

"Yeah! Don't worry! Robbing a bank ain't to hard!" Hugh said. Charlie kicked him and told him to shut up.

Syaoran was mortified. Bank robbing, that's illegal in most countries. And he was pretty sure it was illegal in this country as well.

"No don't fret. Think about it. Don't you wanna get back to your wife. If there's one thing I know, it that you have to do what has to be done. If it means robbing a bank to get back to your wife, wouldn't ya do it?" Charlie asked.

Syaoran looked down at the table. One part of him telling him it was wrong, the other, telling him it had to be down if he wanted to see Sakura ever again.

Ammy stood up. "I'm doing it. I miss my sister and I gotta get back to her."

Kurogane placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "If it were my wife," he said. "I'd kill to get to her. Stop focusing on what is good for others and start worrying about yourself and what you want."

"I'll do it." Syaoran said.

That night, Syaoran went to bed. He was certain that what he was going to do was completely immoral, but he wanted to get back to Sakura and his unborn child. He had to do what had to be done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Toya walked the shop keepers words came back to him. "Don't open it till you get home." He whispered to himself.

What was this book? Did it show you how to make bombs? How to kill? Breed poisonous snakes? What was so secret about this book? Why did Sakura want it?

The king turned the book over and over in his hands. He started to tear off the paper on the back of it. He stopped.

"She'll bit my head off if I see what it is." He whispered.

Gambling with fate, Toya started to rip open the wrapper. He only got wrapper half off when he saw it. His jaw dropped.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukito went into Toya's room. No one had told him that the King would be out. He looked around the messy room. The priest picked up some clothes and placed them in the hamper by the door. He picked up a few books and placed them back onto the bookshelf.

When Yukito picked up a box, it fell from his grip and landed on the ground, spilling the things inside it on the floor.

Yukito went pale. He picked up one of the books and ran down the hall in search of the king.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sat reading her book. It was a very lovely romance novel that Kyah had recommended.

Yuko looked out the window and smiled. "He's coming." She said. Everyone in the room immediately started to act natural.

Suddenly the door flew open. Everyone turned around, expecting it to be Toya. It was Yukito, and for the first time that anyone could remember, he looked mad.

The other door suddenly sprang open and Toya marched in. Holding up a Yaoi Porn book.

"Care to explain this!?"

"Care to explain this!?" Yukito said looking at Toya.

Yukito took the book out of Toya's hands. "TOYA! I expected better of you! Pornography!?" He shouted.

"Yeah, Sakura I can't…Wait what?" Toya said looking over at his best friend.

The priest held up the porn book he had brought from Toya's room. "I found this in your bed room! Want to explain why you have such a vulgar thing!?"

"I don't read such things!" Toya yelled. "Sakura had me go and pick up this book for her! It's porn Sakura! I thought you were raised better."

Sakura held up the novel she was currently reading. "I sent Fai to get my book. You were taking to long."

"You have no excuse Toya!" Yukito shouted.

"Yes I do! The directions that Kyah gave me were wrong!" He held up the note.

Kyah came up and took the note from his hands. "You were reading the wrong ones dummy." She turned the paper over.

_Toya, _

_These are the directions to the book shop. Take a left on Market and turn right on Sand Ave. The number is 578. _

"What the hell! You should put something like that in bold!" He shouted.

Angrily, Yukito grabbed Toya by the ear and dragged him off to burn his porn collection.

When they were sure that the two were out of hearing range everyone broke into a fit of laughter.

"That was a great idea!" Sakura giggled.

"I just feel bad that my old books are going to be burned." Yuko said. "But, I think that was worth it!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, alright, that concludes this chapter. I hope you liked it.

No new chapter till I get _**6 reviews! **_

Press the Go button below and you can get free invisible cookies and milk!__


	7. He Who Tames the Iron Horse

OH MY GOSH!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I MADE A MISTAKE AND I UPLOADED ONLT HALF OF THIS CHAPTER!! THIS IS THE WHOLE CHAPTER!! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY MISTAKE CHAPTER, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Sorry for the late update, I had a bad case of writers block.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. If I did I would make several references to Hare Hare Yukai including a dance number in the anime.

Chapter 7, He Who Tames the Iron Horse.

00000000000000000000000

"Don't nobody move!" Charlie shouted. He brandished his six-shooter and walked up to the bank counter. Danny and Hugh flanked him with double barrel shot guns.

Syaoran nervously held his Smith and Wesson in the face of an employee. He quickly tried to remember what Charlie had told him to do. Hand over the money, be aggressive.

"Hand over all of the money…Please." Syaoran said. Yeah, real aggressive there Syaoran…

Ammy and Kurogane stood at the bank doors and watched for the sheriff. Ammy had no idea how to use a shot gun, but she was positive that the folks around here were not used to seeing a female, dressed in pants, and holding a firearm.

Kurogane's struck fear into people's hearts just as soon as they looked at him. His natural ability to intimidate anyone was enough to keep the people on the street away from the doors and the people inside away from the doors.

The clerk that Syaoran told to hand over the money almost laughed. He had never heard a bank robber say "Please." But, none the less, Syaoran was in possession of a gun and the clerk was not willing to take a chance and piss him off. He took the sack and filled it with paper money.

"We got the loot, let's get outa here!" Charlie said. He led the band of robbers out the bank door and to their horses. They made a clean and quick getaway.

Dust flew up behind the band of outlaws. Syaoran kept a tight hold on the bag of money. Although he was sure that clerk was making fun of him, he had managed to get the money, this put him one step closer to their ultimate goal, to rob a gold carrier train.

Back at Charlie's home, the robbers were counting the money. Kurogane and Hugh were drinking out on the back porch. Ammy was helping Sara May to make dinner. Syaoran was miserable. He just couldn't get the sound of the bystanders shouting and screaming out of his head.

_In Clow, Toya was miserable under very different circumstances..._

"Now, Your Majesty, why don't you tell us what makes you angry." The head of the group therapy said.

"I'd rather not." Toya said angrily.

The other members of the group complained and begged him to tell them.

"No." Toya said.

"Come on King," Said one of the members. He was there for punching the lights out of a guy he had gotten in a drunken bar fight with. "tell us what pisses you off."

"NO." Toya crossed his arms.

"Your Majesty, if you don't tell us what makes you angry, we'll never be able to help you get over it." The therapist said tapping his pen on his clip board.

"NO! I said NO damnit!" Toya stood up to his full height. "I'm not telling a bunch of psychos what pisses me off!"

The group gasped.

"King Toya. Please, we only want to help." The therapists said.

"Only want to help!" Toya shouted. "If you want to help me Sakura would be here and NOT me! I'm not an angry person!! This is pissing me off!"

_Flashback mode…_

_Fai poked Toya. Toya ignored him. Fai poked him again. Toya did his best to ignore him. Fai jabbed his finger into Toya's side, Toya jumped up and grabbed Fai by the neck. _

_Fai struggled as Toya strangled the life out of the blonde man. _

_Suddenly, the door behind Toya flew open. Sakura walked in. Watanuki was behind her holding a floury rolling pin. They had heard the sound of the struggle and rushed into see what was happening._

_Sakura grabbed the rolling pin out of Watanuki's hands and ran over to Toya. She smashed the wooding roller over Toya's head forcing him to let go of a choking Fai. _

_"I can't believe you Toya!" Sakura screamed. She chased her brother around the room with the rolling pin._

_"Uh, Sakura-chan. Is that really something a pregnant woman should be doing? Maybe you should stop." Watanuki said as he watched the melee._

_Toya hit the floor. The rolling pin hit Toya over and over. The King grabbed the rolling pin, deciding that he had had enough; he pulled it out of her hands and smashed the lamp next to him. Sakura retreated to the other side of the room._

_Just then, Yukito walked in. The Priest looked around at all the damage in the room. Chairs over turned, books littered the floor. Fai laying unconscious on the ground. And the not really guilty Toya who looked quite guilty. _

_Yukito clutched his staff, his knuckles turning white. __**"TOYA!!" **__He screamed._

_Back in the present…_

And that is why Toya, the Almighty King of Clow Country, is here in anger management group therapy.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright. Miss Ammy and Kuro ambush the train from the east. Hugh and Ran will go up from the back to the front taking the money offa travelers. Danny and I will come in from the west and we'll all meet in the center car and head off with the loot. Any questions?" Charlie asked.

No one had a single question.

"Alrighty then, let's rob a train."

For Ammy. Kurogane, and Syaoran, this was practice for the gold carrying train. Robbing a train was a lot harder than robbing a bank, for one, the bank didn't move, and two, the bank isn't as heavily guarded as the train.

It was mid morning by the time they could here the thundering of the train. It had taken them a long time to block the tracks with wood and rocks. This would bring the train to a complete halt.

The band of thieves hid behind rocks. The rumble of the train was getting louder and louder with each second. Ammy and Kurogane jumped onto their horses and rode to the east. The two were to go up from the caboose of the train and met up with the others in the middle.

Syaoran looked to the distance. He could see the smoke billow from the train. Hugh placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran nodded and mounted his horse. He and Hugh rode off in the same direction of Ammy and Kurogane.

The great black and gray colored train came around the bend. Danny and Hugh left their horses tethered. The stayed behind the rocks as the train smashed into the rock and timber that was laying on the track. The train lurched as it hit the ruble. It came to a screeching halt with the sound of metal scraping against the tracks. Danny and Charlie headed to get control of the engine.

Ammy and Kurogane broke into the caboose. The people started shouting as the two cocked their shot guns. Mokona popped out from under Ammy's hat. The "jackrabbit" landed on a man's head and started to dace while shouting; "Hand over all the loot! Hand over all the loot!"

Kurogane opened a sack and held it out towards the man. "Everything of value buddy. Place it in the sack and you'll live."

Ammy kept her shot gun pointed at the passengers. "Keep your hands up!" She shouted, making her message clear. No one dared to defy her.

Kurogane went through the cab and had everything of value in the sack. He nodded at Ammy who went out through the back and locked the caboose from the outside. Kurogane went through the front and locked it. The passengers were locked in.

The two moved to the next car.

Danny and Charlie were professionals, by the time Ammy and Kurogane had cleaned out the third cab, the two men had started the six. Charlie and his long time pal had one more before reaching where Syaoran and Hugh were.

Syaoran held onto his gun carefully. One man had already verbally fought with him and Hugh. He was a sheriff and he had said all kinds of horrible things. Things Syaoran would never repeat.

Hugh didn't say anything to the man. He just let him rant and go on about how he would jail and punish the criminals that dared to rob a train in broad daylight.

"I swear!" The man shouted. Hugh made sure the man was holding any weapons. "The moment this train gets home I'm gonna hunt ya'll down and make sure you hang by your neck!"

Hugh chuckled and held the door open for Syaoran. As soon as he was through the door he locked it and they moved onto the next cabin.

0000000000000000000000

Ammy, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Hugh met up with Danny and Charlie in the middle of the train. They tied the bags of loot closed and headed out the train whistling for their horses. As soon as the mounts came, they made a clean getaway.

0000000000000000000000

Two weeks later, the heat of the train robbery seemed to cool down and it was safe for Charlie and the others to buy much needed supplies. They were going to need a few things for their big job.

Syaoran watched the sun set from the front porch of Charlie's house. Ammy came up and stood next to him, in her hand she held a mug of amber beer. She took a sip and sighed.

"Miss her huh?" She asked.

"Very much." Syaoran answered.

"We'll get back," Ammy said taking another sip of her drink. "And when we do Toya is going to regret ever banishing us."

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Syaoran said.

"Hum?"

"The baby," He said. "I wonder… Takara if it's a girl, Shuu if it's a boy."

"Treasure or responsible." Ammy said. "Good names. Syaoran, I promise that I will find a way to get you back to Sakura." With that, she turned and walked back into the house, leaving Syaoran to his thought of home and love.

As soon as the sun had set Syaoran went back inside. Charlie pulled out a map of the gold carrier train's route. He pointed out hiding places and where to meet once the job was done. At first light they would head off to take the gold.

0000000000000000000000

Ammy stood at the train station, the bright red dress she was wearing was hot in the mid-morning sun. She waited anxiously for the train to stop. The gold train was also a passenger train; Ammy was to get on it.

When the train reached the station, she handed the conductor her ticket and sat down in the first cabin. It was a thirty minute wait for the train to fill up with passengers. Ammy knew she had to be patient and not raise any suspicions, and she was doing quite well.

She was staring to get nervous as the train drew closer to the rendezvous point. Her nervousness caused her to fidget a little, she breathed deeply as the train went by the _Kennedy Junction, Ten Miles _sign.

She stood up from her seat. The woman sitting next to her moved to let her get by. She walked to the front of the cabin and opened the door quickly, locked it and closed it. No one could get in that way and no one could get out.

"Ma'am?" A man asked. He sat in the front of the train. "Why did you do that?"

Ammy ignored him and walked to the back of the train. She opened the door, stepped out and locked it, trapping all the people inside the car. Carefully she walked to the next cabin, Kurogane was already holding up the people inside it.

Ammy pulled the dress over her head; she was wearing pants and a shirt under it. Kurogane handed her a shot gun and her scimitar.

"Alright," Ammy shouted. "All of you just stay nice and quite." Kurogane locked the front door to the car and they headed to the back one. They locked the passengers in. They had two more to do the same to, they had to completely secure all of the passengers.

Their horses were running next to the train. With Kurogane's help, Ammy got onto her horse and headed for the engine. Kurogane made his way to the gold cab to help Charlie, Danny, Hugh, and Syaoran get the gold.

Charlie filled a heavy leather bag with a few gold bars. He handed it to Syaoran, who placed it in a bigger cow hide bag. As they loaded the gold into bags, the train started to slow down, proof that Ammy was now in control of the engine.

Kurogane brought up the horses. Hugh mounted his horse, Danny handed him the first bag of gold, which he handed to Kurogane. When all the gold was secured to the horses they mounted and started away from the train.

Ammy joined them with a smile.

"We did good!" Charlie shouted over the thunder of horse hooves.

Gun shots sounded from behind. The sheriff that had threatened Syaoran and Hugh two weeks ago was riding pointer with a group of rugged looking men.

"Damn it!" Charlie shouted as bullets whizzed by their heads.

Hugh grunted and fell from his saddle, the gold sakes he was carrying fell to the ground with him.

Ammy reared her horse and turned around. "CLOW!" She shouted the war cry of her kingdom, fired her shot gun, tossed the now empty gun away and drew her scimitar. She barely noticed the blood pouring from wound in her shoulder.

Sword still raised high she stabbed the unfortunate man who came to close to her. Sword fighting on horse back was Ammy's specialty, even though Clow was lucky to be blessed without war, she had the skills to protect her home and the ones she loved.

Shoulder still bleeding Ammy took the next man out by raking the edge of her blade across his neck.

"Syaoran will get home to his beloved!" she shouted. "Even if it means I die to get him there! Syaoran must live on!"

The sheriff came up to Ammy, he lost his gun to her whirling blade. Angrily he punched her in the jaw. Ammy fell from her horse, blade still in hand, shoulder still bleeding. The Sheriff smacked the horse on the rump getting it to run off, dragging Ammy with it, her foot caught in the stirrup.

Syaoran ran after Ammy, leaving Kurogane, Danny, and Charlie to fight off the sheriff and his men.

Thinking as quickly as he could, Syaoran took his pistol and shot the horse. The horse fell, injured and unable to run. Syaoran dismounted and untangled Ammy's foot. She was bleeding profoundly, her back was torn up her shoulder was still bleeding. Syaoran placed his ear near her heart, she was hardly breathing and she was out cold.

Suddenly something impacted with Syaoran's skull. He turned around to see the sheriff was standing over him, a bag of gold bars in his hand.

The sheriff lashed out with the bag, Syaoran got out of the way quickly, avoiding the makeshift weapon.

"I'll come back fro you Ammy!" Syaoran shouted. "For now just hold on!" He grabbed his horse, mounted and ran off as quick as he could.

He could hear gun shots behind him, the sheriff had picked up Syaoran's fallen six shooter.

Even though he was working his horse as best as he could, the sheriff was catching up to him. The sheriff took careful aim at Syaoran's horse, fired, and seconds later Syaoran and his mount crashed to the ground.

The last thing Syaoran saw was the smirking face of the sheriff, looking down at him.

0000000000000000000000000000

Thus I end this chapter. Thanks for reading.

What gender do you think Syaoran and Sakura's child should be? Please answer in a review because I can't get my poll up for some strange reason.

**Background information:** Smith and Wesson is a brand of gun, they make some of the best in the world. Smith and Wesson was founded in 1852 by two men named, well, Smith and Wesson. When they first started they went bankrupt and had to sell to Winchester, a company which also makes fine firearms. Later on though Smith and Wesson was created again and now they are going strong!

I very much need ideas! Please help me come up with ideas so that I can get to finishing this fan fiction! Please I beg of you!

Double review points for the person who can tell me who I named the country of Wayne after. Triple points for the reviewer who can tell me what video game I got the title of this chapter from. (a clue for you: it's the name of an episode in a game, not the actual game, the game is a franchise of three games with a raccoon as the main character.)

Now please press the go button and review me for free invisible cookies and milk.


End file.
